yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
بَلاَيَا
النص الاصلى المعنى بَلاءٌ ( ج ) بَلاَيَا : تجربة ، إمتحان : غم ، كدر ، آفة ، مصيبة و يقال نَزَلَتْ بَلاَءٌ علي الكفّار عامة bela,dert,gam,keder,musibet,elem,nimet,acı,tasa,sınav,imtihan,sınamak,afet,dahiye,keder ve zarara sebep olan nesne,yaramaz nesne mübtela olmak بَلِيَّةٌ ( ج ) بَلاَيَا : بَلاَءٌ ، إمتحان ، تجربة ، إختبار عامة bela,felaket ,musibet,beliye,tasa,dert,tecrübe,afet,dahiye,keder ve zarara sebep olacak nesne yahut vakıa,deney,sınamak,imtihan için verilen minnet ve meşakkat بَلاَيَا عامة belalar,keder ve zarara sebep olacak nesneler بلاء ( ج ) بلايا ، تجربة ، محنة ، إمتحان عامة sınama تجربة ( ج ) تجارب ، بلاء ( ج ) بلايا ، محنة ( ج ) محن عامة deneme النص الاصلى المعنى مصيبة ، رزيئة ، مرزئة ، فجيعة ، حادثة ، فاجعة ، شديدة ( ج ) شدائد ، محنة ( ج ) محن ، بلية ( ج ) بليات و بلايا ، كرب ، كربة ، حزن ، غمّ ، صرة ، غصة ، كأبة ، ترح ، ألم ، كدر ، همّ عامة keder (ar) كلمات ذات صلة بلاء اَبْلَي بَلَي اِبْتَلَي بَلاَيَا كلمات قريبة النص الاصلى المعنى بَلاَّنٌ ( م ) بَلاَّنَةٌ : شوشتر البلاّن عامة hamamcı,tellak,hamamcı,usta,natur,afitiman denilen bir nevi ot بَلاَّنٌ ( ج ) بَلاَّنَاتٌ : حَمَّامٌ * عامة hamam,yıkanacak yer بلاّن ( ج ) بَلاَّنات ، حمام ( ج ) حمامات ، مغسل عامة hamam (ar) بَلاَهَة عامة aptallaşmak بلاهة عامة iyi ve kötüyü fark edemez derecede gafil olmak النص الاصلى المعنى بِلْيُونٌ ( ج ) بَلاَيِينُ عامة milyar بَلاَنْقُو عامة palanga بَلْبَالٌ : غصة ، حرقة القلب عامة kaygı,gussa,telaş, ana- baba günü,yanmak قلق ، بلبال البال ، إضطراب عامة gönül sıkıntısı إضطراب ، تكدر ، بلبال ، قلق عامة bihuzurluk سقوط ، خيبة ، هبوط ، هفوة ، زلة ، وقوع ، وجوب ، ورطة ، غلطة ، بلان عامة sukut (ar) بَلاَهَةٌ : بَلْهٌ عامة ahmaklık,hamakat,bönlük, aptallık,budalalık,kazkafalılık,sığırlık,belahat,budalalık,sade dillik,saf derunluk,lokalık,hayır ve şerri fark etmeyecek derecede ahmak ve akılsız olmak حلم ، خيال ، شبح ، وهم ، تخيل ، تصور ، فكرة ، بلبال عامة hülya (far) بَلِهَ ـَـ بَلَهاً و بَلاَهَةً عامة aptal olmak,bön olmak,ahmak olmak,budala olmak,aciz olmak,saf ve sade dil olmak,delil ve bürhan iradından aciz kalıp mağlup olmak بلاهة ، حماقة عامة alıklık بلاهة ، حماقة عامة lokalık بلبل الإبريق عامة ibrik emziği بُلْبُلٌ ( ج ) بَلاَبِلُ : هَزَارٌ عامة bülbül بُلْبُلُ كُرْدِسْتَانَ : قَابُوسُ آغَا عامة Kürdistan bülbülü,Kawus Axa بَلْبَلَ عامة karmakarışık etti,keder verdi بُلْبُل عامة bülbül إضطراب الحال ، إنسلاب الراحة ، تكدر ، قلق ، عدم الإستقرار ، تكدر ، بلبال ، عدم الراحة عامة huzursuzluk حَمَاقَة ، بَلاَهَة ، تَحَمُّق عامة aptallaşmak بلاهة ، حماقة ، بلادة عامة öküzlük ببلاهة عامة aval aval أمثلة سياقية: بَلاَيَا في نص مترجم أعدك بأن أكون معك وأن أحبك وأن أتفادى بلايا القدر معك لبقية عمرنا .Hayatımın geri kalanında seninle olacağıma seni seveceğime ve kaderi birlikte alt edeceğime söz veriyorum . ترجمة الأفلام فندق ميرا مار بلايا العظيم . يحتضر أمام مرى من أعينك .En sonunda en büyük hayalin Büyük Miramar Playa gözlerinin önünde yok oluyor . ترجمة الأفلام فيرا إيفانز , الملكة من بلايا ميرامار , سابقا الملكة من تروبيكانا , رقصات مرة أخرى .Vera Evans , Miramar Playa'nın Kraliçesi , eski adıyla Tropicana'nın Kraliçesi tekrardan dans ediyor . ترجمة الأفلام لكن انت سوف تجلب مؤتمر الديجي الخاصة بك الينا إلى ميرامار بلايا هذا العامSen de DJ kongresini bu yıl bize Americana yerine Miramar Playa'ya getirirsin . ترجمة الأفلام المعلقة المخضرمة ( بلايا بالشيس ) من مستعمرة ( بيكون ) , مرحباPlaya Palacios , Picon Star Tribune'ün emektar yorumcusu . Hos geldiniz . ترجمة الأفلام لدينا عنوان منزله في بلايا دي ري وفق معلومات من اماكن وظائفهSon iş verenlerinin yanı sıra Playa Del Rey'deki ev adresini biliyoruz . ترجمة الأفلام نظيفة مثل الصافرة . تعمل في الأستقبال في شرطة تجارية في بلايا ديل رايBir ıslık kadar temiz . Playa Del Rey'de bazı muhasebe firmalarına resepsiyonistlik yapıyor . ترجمة الأفلام المزيد > كلمات قريبة بلان بلانات بلانة بلانقو بلاه بلاهة بلاهند بلايين بلبال بلبل النص الاصلى المعنى البلايا عامة alluvial fan كلمات قريبة النص الاصلى المعنى أكاديمية القانون الدولي بلاهاي اسلامية The Hague Academy of International Law نقصان العقل - بلاهة Scientific Amentia بلانوسول زراعية PLANOSOLS بلانلّدّ عامة Unequalled بلانِيت عامة Planet النص الاصلى المعنى بلاوبس عامة Blowups بلايين عامة Billions صندل بلانكوي زراعية Pterocarpus blancoi بلانْكُو عامة Blanco بلايس زراعية PLAICE البلايس زراعية Hippoglossoides ألبرتو بلانكو الحاسوب Albert Blanco محكمة التحكيم الدائمة بلاهاي قانونية Hague Permanent Court of Arbitration بلاهة نفسية Imbecility بلاهة عامة Idiocy; Imbecility; Klutziness; Stolidity; Stolidness; stupidity بلاهة - عته Scientific Idiocy بلاهة - قماءة Scientific Cretinian عته / بلاهة قانونية IDIOCY قماءة - بلاهة - بله Scientific Cretinism عته ، بلاهة ، بله نفسية Idiocy العته - البلاهة Scientific Amentia العته - البلاهة Scientific Dementia بلاهة ، هبل ( في التخلف العقلي ) ، قصور عقلي نفسية Amentia العته - الغباء - البلاهة Scientific Anoea أمثلة سياقية: بَلاَيَا في نص مترجم Filming took place in the United States on the Hawaiian islands of Maui and Oahu , as well as in Sherman Oaks , California to do a few apartment scenes and in Playa del Rey , California where they filmed a driving scene along with a shootout .بدأ التصوير في الولايات المتحدة في جزر هاواي ماوي وأواهو ، وكذلك في شيرمان أوكس ، كاليفورنيا للقيام بعض المشاهد القليلة في شقة وفي بلايا ديل ري ، كاليفورنيا حيث صورت مشهد القيادة جنبا إلى جنب مع تبادل لإطلاق النار .General In 2002 , the Mark IV Polo was adopted in South Africa , and the separate Polo Playa model was dropped .في عام 2002 تبنت جنوب إفريقياماركة بولو الرابعة وبذلك تم إسقاط نموذج بولو بلايا .General For example , revenue from sea turtle tourism at the leatherback nesting beach at Playa Grande , Costa Rica , was $ 1 , 121 , 057 inوعلى سبيل المثال فإن عائدات سياحة السلاحف البحرية في شاطئ بلايا غراند في كوستاريكا الذي يأوي السلاحف الجلدية الظهر بلغت 057 121 1 دولارا في عامGeneral Do not bring this business to the Miramar playa .لا تجلب هذة الاعمال لفندق . الميرمارا بلاياSubtitle I am trusting you with The Miramar Playa , Stevie .أنا أثق بك مع . الميرامارا بلايا , ستيفيSubtitle Moreover , Burma ’ s public health woes and drug and human trafficking are increasingly being exported to southern China .فضلا عن ذلك فقد بدأت بلايا الصحة العامة والمخدرات وتهريب البشر تنتقل بصورة متزايدة إلى جنوب الصين .News Someone's been sending me texts , - warning me about things .ثمة أحد يبعث لي رسائل نصية ليحذرني من بلاياSubtitle المزيد > كلمات قريبة بلانكو بلانكوي بلانلد بلانوسول بلانيت بلاهاي بلاهة بلاوبس بلايس بلايين بلآء عذراً لم يفلح بحثك بالعثور على اي نتائج، هل تقصد ؟ بقايا ، خلايا ، أمثلة سياقية: بَلاَيَا ابنَ صرحَ المجدِ عن أسِّ الضحايا ... وأشِدْ عرشَ العُلا رَغْمَ البلايا الْأَنْبِيَاءُ ، ثُمَّ الْأَمْثَلُ فَالْأَمْثَلُ ، فَيُبْتَلَى الرَّجُلُ عَلَى حَسَبِ دِينِهِ ، فَإِنْ كَانَ رَقِيقَ الدِّينِ ، ابْتُلِيَ عَلَى حَسَبِ ذَاكَ ، وَإِنْ كَانَ صُلْبَ الدِّينِ ، ابْتُلِيَ عَلَى حَسَبِ ذَاكَ ، قَالَ فَمَا تَزَالُ الْبَلَايَا بِالرَّجُلِ حَتَّى يَمْشِيَ فِي الْأَرْضِ وَمَا عَلَيْهِ خَطِيئَةٌ البَلاَيَا عَلَى الْحَوايَا إذا البَلايا انْتَبْنَه لم يَصْدَغِ ... شَيْئاً وأعْطى الذُّلَّ كَفَّ المُرْزِغِ رَذايا كالبَلايا أَو ... كعيدانٍ مِنَ القَضْبِ سَمِعْتُ أَنَّ الْبَلَايَا إِذَا نَزَلَتْ شَاهَدَتْهَا الْأَعْمَالُ سَيّدَتي ، سَيّدَتي ! إنّني ... أعجزُ عن حمل البلايا العظامْ المزيد > كلمات قريبة بلاها بلاهة بلاي بلبال بلبالا بلبالة بلبل